


Не буди

by underdog



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underdog/pseuds/underdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Эггзи ломится в его дом в три часа ночи в первый раз, Харт удивляется, но вслух ничего не говорит</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не буди

Когда Эггзи ломится в его дом в три часа ночи в первый раз, Харт удивляется, но вслух ничего не говорит – язык у юноши заплетается, и продуктивного диалога сейчас у них не выйдет. Молодой Анвин хитро улыбается и щурится, как объевшийся сливок кот, всё силится что-то сказать, но в скором времени от этого настроения не остается и следа, и Гарри снова видит мальчика, которому когда-то давно заповедовал беречь себя – та же растерянность в глазах, та же детская беспомощность. Однако сейчас мужчине нечего ему предложить, некуда уйти широкой уверенной походкой, напоследок одарив приободряющей улыбкой, и это возрождает давно похороненное в мыслях чувство вины, и он не смеет выставить мальчишку на улицу, руководствуясь советами здравого смысла – не тот случай.

Через час Эггзи уходит сам и делает это совершенно по-английски – Гарри провожает его взглядом, пока тот не исчезает за поворотом. В эту ночь Гарри так и не ложится спать.

В следующий раз Гэри снова пьян, но угрюм и целенаправленно молчалив. Хозяин дома не возражает и не спрашивает. Они сидят в темной гостиной на протяжении двух часов, пока тишина между ними не вбирает в себя каждое неозвученное признание – просто это ни к чему не обязывает. Ответственность за ночную исповедь – последнее, чего ищет Гарри в своей жизни. 

На прощание Анвин улыбается и, дойдя до конца переулка, на одно мгновение оборачивается. В эту ночь Харт забывается глубоким сном.

Между событиями дня и ночи нет никакой связи, но на третий раз мужчину не покидает предчувствие – сегодня точно придет, - и он терпеливо ждет своего визави на первом этаже, прислушиваясь не то к улице, не то к самому себе. Интуиция его не обманывает – далеко за полночь слышится тихий стук. Эта перемена оказывается первой, однако не единственной – молодой человек смотрит на своего наставника осмысленно, но Харту этот взгляд не нравится, не нравится до такой степени, что он готов открыть для своего гостя бутылку самого лучшего виски, только бы избавиться от гнетущего чувства тотальности. Когда на приглашение в гостиную Эггзи отрицательно кивает головой и грустно улыбается, до Гарри, наконец, доходит, насколько он попал. Гэри в его жизни не бедствие, не ходячее напоминание об ошибках прошлого, но новая, незнакомая сила, _потенциал_ которой растет в геометрической прогрессии, и дарит жизнь он с тем же успехом, что и губит. 

Когда парень направляется в сторону лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, и начинает свое восхождение, мужчина чувствует себя нелепо, словно он попал в старый черно-белый фильм, где между отдельными действиями вставлены фразы, благодаря которым зритель может понять суть происходящего. Ему нет дела до других, ему бы самому хоть что-то понять; возникает непреодолимое желание покончить с игрой в молчанку, придать этому вечеру большей осмысленности – пусть таинственность и лирика остаются в наследство новому поколению, а он хочет хотя бы частичного понимания. 

Шаги наверху между тем затихают. Харт дает себе две секунды на решение и поднимается следом.

Найдя Анвина в своей спальне сидящем на краю постели, Гарри не может найти в себе ни одной опаляющей эмоции – нет ни удивления, ни раздражения, ни того, за что можно было бы стыдиться. Есть простое принятие, и мужчина находит его по-своему даже приятным – так сидит на теле сшитый на заказ костюм. Ощущение не единственная аналогия – такого другого тоже не найти. 

Подняв на него взгляд, парень продолжает стоически молчать и тихо улыбаться – сейчас он похож скорее на безмолвного призрака, чем на живое существо, требующее опеки. Мудрец, проживший десятки жизней, но безнадежно застрявший на этот раз – чему его можно научить? Хозяин дома чувствует себя гостем этого микромира – узнать бы только, на законных ли основаниях?

Спустя мгновение Харт готов поклясться, что видел легкий кивок головы.

Этой ночью никто так и не произносит ни слова, зато и не уходит, и Гарри считает это за признаки прогресса – у него еще будет время для вопросов. А сегодня он спокойно засыпает в чужих объятьях, отпуская все сомнения.


End file.
